Esmond
by CareFreeHugz
Summary: Timothy Ryan, most people who knew him thought of him to be nothing but a waste of space but all changed one night. When walking home from work he heard a scream and without thinking he rushed in to be the 'hero' for once. After that his life was never the same. ON HIATUS.
1. Just Before You Read

Hey everyone,

Just before you begin your reading I just wanted to inform everyone that I own no characters from the Avengers except for the ones I have created such as Timothy Ryan. I also hope that no one will copy my work and take credit of it to themselves on Wattpad.

I also want to warn everyone that some updates may be slow whenever I am in a school term (if you do not know due to myself being from Australia a term is ten or eleven weeks before holidays while the Christmas holiday's last for a month and a half) but when in the holiday I will hopefully work faster but due to being in a travelling family in holidays the story may be delayed.

I hope you enjoy!


	2. About Timothy Ryan

Name: Timothy Ryan

Nickname(s): Timmy, Tim

Hero Name: Esmond (protected by God),

Age: 16

Birthday: December 7th

Gender: Male

Cast By: Shawn Mendes

Family:

Father: Samuel Ryan [deceased]

Mother: Kendall Ryan [deceased]

Siblings: Lillian Ryan [deceased]

Other: Miranda and Eric Anderson(foster parents), Lucas Anderson(foster brother, 16), Conner Anderson(foster brother, 18)

Other: His family died in the alien invasion and is currently living with a foster family. His current foster-father is a criminal.

Likes: Books, family, lays chips (classic flavour), red, cheese

Dislikes: Powers, cheetos, poverty, crime, bullies

Personality: Generous, caring, sweet, loves his family, kind of a nerd at school but a loner

Powers: Invisibility, telekinesis, mind control, telepathic, enhanced senses, enhanced strength and speed, enhanced reflexes and flexibility, danger sense, flight, night vision, force field, healing


	3. Ch 1

A small sigh escaped past my lips as I slouched back against the worn cream coloured leather couch, my eyes frozen on the window as I watched the traffic going past the school. "Timothy, would you mind telling me why you started a fight with a classmate during the lesson?" Ms Davis questioned after the few minutes of silence. In response I only spared a shrug, wishing I could be anywhere but in the small room.

"Timothy, you can't just refuse to speak, I just want to help you," she says, a small smirk forming on my lips as I heard the annoyed tone in her voice. "I prefer the last psychologist," I stated, my voice sounding dry from the lack of water I have had during the day. "Your mother was the last psychologist," she says and I nodded. "I know your ideal psychologist was your mother but she's gone now, and it is now my job to try to get you to not be depressed," she says and the smirk disappeared as my eyes moved from the window and to Ms Davis.

"I'm not depressed," I snapped, my eyes forming a glare. "Mrs Anderson has called me stating that all you do is refuse to come out of your room unless you have to use the bathroom, get food or go to work and multiple teachers have notified me saying that you are always acting depressed," she says and I only slouched further back. "I'm not depressed, I just prefer having no company," I say and she only started typing away on the key board with one hand while the other hand brushed a few strands of her greying copper coloured hair behind her ear.

"So just tell me what happened to cause you losing your temper. Mr Snyder had to escort you here himself leaving his class in the middle of a lesson," she says, her beady green coloured eyes moving from the screen of her computer. "He wouldn't stop kicking the back of my chair," I answer, sounding more like a grumble. "And I have a bad back, especially when it comes to sitting in those crappy chairs," I add, only receiving a small hum of acknowledgement.

"Did you tell Mr Snyder that?" She questioned and I nodded, hearing the annoying 'clacking' sounds of her fake nails hitting the keyboard of her computer once more. "No matter what I do he won't stop," I spoke up, knowing that he could earn a detention and not be bother about it. "He even threw gum into my text book when I was closing it," I added, a frown forming on my face, knowing that I had spent thirty dollars on my fifth book this year.

"How long has he been doing this for?" She questioned but I only moved my head back so it was resting on the back of the couch. "Shouldn't you already know this?" I ask as she begun to type once more. "Your mother didn't take notes when she had been having sessions with her," she answered and I nodded. "A few months before those things tried to kill everyone," I answer and she nodded. "And do you know the reason for his actions?" She questioned, starting to make me feel as if I was in an interrogation.

"I broke up his sister who over reacted," I answer and she hummed once more. "Why did you break up with her?" She questioned and I made a clicking sound with my tongue. "When I was with her, I had no space, my phone even lost a lot of charge during the day from how many messages and calls I got for her," I say but have a small break. "I just needed to come up for air," I finished, almost feeling sick from having to deal with the too attached girl from the moment I started at the school

So you wanted to be with someone who didn't have such an attachment to you," she says and I nodded. "I just woke up one morning and felt different, like I would hurt anyone who would get too close to me," I say, knowing how ridiculous it had sounded. "And have you ever hurt anyone who was close to you?" She questioned, but that was what had brought me the memories I have been trying to hide.

"The invasion," I say simply and she nodded and started typing once more. "I just remember everything going black and when I woke up I was holding my little sister in my arms, covered in her blood while my parent's bodies were besides me," I say, my voice sounding as if it was becoming thick with emotion. "So you think it is your fault that your family was killed?" She questioned and I only looked back up at her, a frown also on her face now. "I know it was my fault, I was the one that ran from my home to get my elderly neighbour to safety and they followed," I say, knowing if I told her how I lost control of my actions and what I saw what happened I would be seen as nothing but a _freak_.

Especially since the alien invasion with that Loki guy only several months ago changed the view of the people society don't understand.

Especially with Thor, them knowing that he could destroy them made them think the worse over the good.

"And how are you-" I couldn't help but feel relieved as the bell run, the shrill sound bringing pain to my sensitive hearing like usual. My knee protested as I hurriedly stood up, still feeling sore from falling and landing on it awkwardly. "I'll see you on Monday," she says as she watching me pick up my faded Superman backpack which felt heavy on my back from my school books and text books.

"Doubt it," I mumbled to myself as I took large steps to get to the door and pulled it open. "I'm not depressed, I'm just different," I say over my shoulder, ignoring the many looks of other students as I slammed the door behind me once I finished my sentence. A small grunt escaped past my lips as someone walked past me, bumping his shoulder roughly against mine causing me to stumble forward slightly as the muscular teen walked past me.

"Idiot," I mumbled as I shoved my hands into the pockets of my jacket, feeling slightly annoyed knowing I had work so I couldn't go to the place I now call home. Meaning I wouldn't be able to relax until eight and can only eat a sandwich I had in my bag all day for dinner.

. . . . .

I couldn't help but let a yawn escape me as I exited the 'Tiara Theatre', a movie theatre I have been working at for the past year. I don't mean any offense to the owners when I say this, but it sucked. All I do for hours was serve people at the snack bar and not be allowed to sit down until I have my only break which is only for ten minutes. What makes it worse is my supervisor, unfortunately for me his younger brother is the one who started the constant harassment at school and online, and my supervisor has been told about me and everything he was told was not a good thing.

It also means he and a few other co-workers basically breathes down my neck throughout my work, most of them correcting everything they decide is 'wrong'. It was only when I smelt the strong smell of cigarette smoke when I came back into focus, my nose scrunching up in disgust as a man walked by, exhaling a large amount of smoke. "Smoking kills," I muttered under my breath, knowing he wouldn't listen to me anyway.

Tiredly, I ran a hand through my chocolate coloured hair as I begun walking, from habit I stepped over the large uneven crack on the concrete sidewalk that was caused by the invasion that happened just over a year ago, the theatre being one of the only buildings in the street still open. A small frown made its way to my lips as I heard the annoying charm of my phone go off, I couldn't help but feel confuse when I heard this due to me never getting a message unless it was from work.

Easily I fished my old Samsung flip phone from my pocket, feeling slightly embarrassed even though I was alone since most kids were able to afford the best phones, maybe even a Stark phone. I flipped open the stop and read the message which caused my mood to go down even more.

Eric is working late tonight. Lucas and Conner are asleep so be quiet when you come in.

Unfortunately when I get that message which is rare, Eric who is my current foster father is going to be committing a crime. I know I should call the cops but knowing Miranda is going through a sad phase I can't, but I felt guilty after witnessing the man rob an elderly man. He was even fired from his old job for being arrested and that was the reason I had to get a job to support them. Even though I would like to believe he is just doing some odd jobs I know he isn't.

It was only then I heard it, a scream of a female sounding as if it would drown out all the noise of the city followed by a gunshot. "Sam," the voice screeched only a few moments later and that was when I did one of the stupidest things I thought I could ever do. A second shot was heard. "I'm not a hero," I say to myself as if to convince myself to turn back and just call for help, for all I know I could get killed after waltzing in to interrupt whatever is going on. After a few jumps in between my steps I finally felt my feet leave the ground for good, my body shooting forward but jerking down before going back up every now and then.

A pained hiss escaped past my lips, suddenly feeling off balance as I sharply turned the corner, my shins hitting the traffic light pole but I knew I was close as I heard a shout of someone telling a person to "put your hands where I can see 'em." But it was when I reached the entrance of the alley when I had a shock, standing in the alley was Tony Stark and his wife, Pepper Potts. My eyes mainly focusing on Tony as he pressed a hand against his arm which is most likely injured and was standing in a defensive stance.

But closer to me were two men, both having a gun raised and aimed at the couple and both looking like complete opposites. From my position I could see that the most intimating man was on the left. His body was large and stood at six foot five, very muscular but looked like he needed to tone the work out sessions down at the muscles bulged out of his wife beaters tank top and his dark coloured trousers seemed a little too tight, and his hair was styled as a buzz cut. Nothing special.

Next I looked at the second man, he was the definition of _scrawny._ Only standing at five foot six the terribly thin and bony man was wearing a stained t-shirt that hung too loosely on his frame with a pair of black basket ball shorts that were too big for him, and unlike his partner he had thick brown hair which was askew.

In the middle of these too was who I am assuming to be someone who was once the security guard of the large building, his muscular framed body sprawled out on the ground with blood pooling around his head, his eyes wide open and faded as they looked up at the sky.

It was only when I could no longer hold myself above the ground, my ungraceful landing was what earned the attention of the four people in the alley. "Put your hand where I can see 'em kid," the large man snarled, wasting no time at pointing the gun at me and I mentally cursed myself for not training myself to fly longer. "Sorry for the interruption," I say awkwardly, mentally scolding myself for my lack of planning.

"Do as he tells you kid," the shorter man says, his voice a unattractive husky tone. "Pointing guns at people isn't nice," I say, my voice sounding even more awkward as I moved my hands up and I could feel my cheeks heating up, in response the large man let out a deep chuckle and a snicker from the smaller man. "So how about you put the guns away before the situation gets worse," I say, only seeing more amusement coming from the men.

"And what do you think you can do to save the day?" He mocked, the scrawny man nodding in agreement with his partner, a smile growing on his lips to reveal the crooked and yellow coloured teeth in his mouth. _I wonder when the last time he went to the dentist was? I doubt he has ever been to one from the look at it,_ I thought to myself.

"Are you even paying attention?" The large man snapped, bringing me back from my thoughts and my body flinched as I blinked to bring back my full vision. Now regretting zoning out almost twenty four seven as the man was now standing in front of me, the muzzle of the handgun now pressing against my chest and I wondered how I didn't even feel it happening. "I have a short attention span," I say almost shyly with a small shrug, my cheeks burning deeper even more.

"How about you run back home to your Mummy," the man sneered as his face moved lower to meet my eyes, the disgusting smell of a cigarette on his breath fanning over my face. "How about you go see a dentist," I snapped, at that the man's beady dull brown coloured eyes formed a glare. "How about you too leave the kid out of this," Tony Stark spoke up, but that was when I felt the familiar prickling sensation on the back of my neck which instantly notified me of danger.

"How about we teach the kid why he should stay out of other people's business?" The scrawny man questioned, his green bloodshot eyes meeting mine with an evil glint in them. "What do you have in mind Johnny?" The large man asked, looking down at his friend, his movement causing the gun to move back a centimetre or two. "You do realise that you gave us a name," came the sarcastic voice of Tony Stark, notifying everyone that he didn't sound so scared any more.

In response to what he had said, Pepper had kicked his foot, still looking pale with fright as she clutched onto his arm. _"Just let me take over,"_ that was the voice in the back of my mind that made me terrified. Making me feel as if I was insane. Making me feel more like a freak. That was the same voice I heard before I had blacked out on the day of the invasion. _"You can't do it Timothy, your powers are weak when you are in control. Just relax,"_ it continued, the voice sounding sweet. Sounding like my mother.

"Shut up Stark," the man snarled, spittle flying from his mouth causing me to scrunch my nose up in disgust as they landed on me. _"Just let go."_ And that was when my mind went blank, but I could still feel my body move, but yet the feeling was fading.


	4. Ch 2

**After being a member of Wattpad, Quotev and I honestly never expected to get a follow and review within two hours of posting this story.**

 **In the review it was a question from Sun eclipse asking if the story is after Age of Ultron and my answer is no.**

 **The time is set just around a year after the invasion and I'm not exactly sure if I am going to be involving Ultron in this story but I doubt he will be brought in.**

 **I would also like to inform you that only Tony Stark, Pepper Potts and Bruce Banner currently live in Avenger's Tower but characters such as Nick Fury, Captain America, Black Widow and Hawkeye will be making appearances and Cap will most likely be occasionally living in the tower but not all the time.**

 **I hope you guys enjoy this chapter!**

 **. . . . .**

 _I felt like crap._

Frankly, that was all I could describe myself to be feeling as I kicked my foot to remove the thin sheet along with the duvet from my legs. A groan like sound escaped past my lips as I did this, a dull yet bad pain was now coming to my leg.

"Turn that crap off," a voice snarled through the thin wall as it was hit loudly, my body flinching as I heard the loud slam. After that I had realised why I had woken up in the first place, my alarm clock was letting out a loud sound which was similar to an old phone which once gave me a headache each morning.

Tiredly, my arm moved from the uncomfortable hard surface of the mattress and felt around the surface of the white coloured nightstand. After searching blindly for a few seconds my hand finds the smooth surface of the digital alarm clock which had been pushed back to where the lamp was and I pressed down on the button, silencing the alarm.

Slowly my eyes opened, burning slightly as I brought me hand to my face and out of habit I wiped the crust that had formed around my eyes. Within a few moments my vision had adjusted and I could see the shadowy outlines of the furniture of my room, the only light in the room entering through the small space under my door and the crack in my curtains.

Hesitantly I moved my eyes in the direction of my alarm clock, knowing that the light of it tends to burn my eyes when I first woke up.

 ** _8:00 AM_**

I couldn't help but feel slight panic as I stared at the bold red letters, but instantly relaxed as I realised that if it was a school day Miranda, my foster mother, would have woken me up and that my alarm is only set for eight AM on weekends. A small sigh of relief escaped past my lips as I relaxed, my arm hanging lazily over the side of the bed while my head rested back on the thick yet too soft pillow.

"Time to get up, your breakfast is on the bench," I heard the voice of Miranda say, knocking softly on the door of the bedroom as she passed. "Boys, time to go to work," I heard her say, the creak of the door just next door reaching my ears. Slowly I sat up, my body feeling sore as I did which made me frown as I pressed my feet against the cold wooden polished floor.

Almost sluggishly with my sore limbs I stood up, my body feeling like the time I had fell down the stairs while I was living in the old apartment building just a year prior. Slowly I rolled my shoulders back, stretching my back which made my nose scrunch up slightly at the pain. A small grumbling sound was heard from my lips as I tiredly shuffled over towards the window, using my foot to kick a lone sneaker to the corner of the room on the way as I reached the window, my eyes burning as I pulled the dark curtain across only to have the brightness of the outside flood the room.

"Hurry up," was what I heard Miranda snap, hearing a thump which is most likely one of the boys falling from the top bunk after being pulled off by their Mother. A technique which was amusing for me to witness due to the only thing catching them from their fall was a thin and old children's mattress. After a few moments of staring out the window I started moving once more but in the direction of the small en suite.

It wasn't much but yet I was glad to have one, meaning that I wouldn't have to leave the my room to have an encounter with my foster brothers who I have officially nicknamed them the 'Terror Twins'. That would be the best description I could give about the pair. Easily I turned the light on using the switch which had been placed just beside the door and I stepped into the en suite.

All I had was a simple marble counter with a sink and a cabinet with a mirror acting as the door and a toilet with a shower besides it, nothing special unlike the en suite the twins had. "Hurry up Timothy, I'm leaving and I know you never do your dishes," I hear Miranda say as she walked past my room once more, now having high heels on.  
With a small step I entered the small bathroom, my mind forcing me to not let out a hiss as my foot connected with the cold blue tiles. Something that I hated whenever I had to get ready. With a small curl of my lip I continued walking, closing the door behind me and locking it to be sure one of the twins don't interrupt since they tend to do that only to take stuff from the cabinet.

Slowly I shuffled in front of the mirror, my eyes widening as I choked on air while I stared at my reflection on the mirror.

On my face was a large bruise, covering my left eye and continued to my cheek bone as if a blunt object had hit my face, although the bruise was an ugly greenish-yellowish bruise which made it look as if it was a week old but yet I knew it was from last night due to my enhanced healing. Than on my nose was a faint brown bruise which showed it must of been a small hit if it was in its late stages of healing and dried blood was smeared down to my chin and dried blood was on the corner of my lip.

Looking down I could see that it was only getting worse. On my side was a fade pink and slightly raised scar standing out against my tan skin, something that was not there last time I had seen myself in the mirror, around it was also dried blood. Slowly I turned around, looking over my shoulder I could see why my back was aching.  
On the centre of my back had to be the worst injury I had gotten if it was like that, the skin a purple colour.

"Holy crap," I whispered, I could practically feel the colour draining from my face as I remembered the events of last night coming to me in small bits but yet those small memories were clear. But the main one made me look down, remembering how I in my zombie like state pulled a bullet out of my side only with tweezers and for it to heal within moments.

On the ground between me feet was a single bullet, the bronze coloured shell barely showing under the layer of blood while droplets of my blood were dotted around the bullet.

. . . . .

A breath escaped my lips as I stared in the mirror once more. It had only been around half an hour since I had discovered what had happened, twenty minutes of that time was of me panicking as I cleaned the blood from the floor and figured out what to do with the bullet which just resulted in me cleaning it before hiding it into a shoe box that sat under my bed holding the possessions that had sentimental values to me.

The other ten minutes was me getting ready for the day, but yet my focus wasn't all there due to the events that had happened. Slowly I raised my hand and pressed a finger against the bruise on my cheek, feeling the light pain which almost had no feeling at all. There was no way I could hide the bruises on me face, meaning that Miranda would basically interrogate me if she saw my face, and there is basically no way to avoid Miranda.

Especially since she had the lock on my bedroom door removed so I couldn't stay isolated for the day. With a small sigh I moved away from the mirror, hoping that Miranda had left for work since she tends to open up her store open earlier than nine. Knowing I couldn't stay in the bathroom forever I opened the door, seeing that my bed was now made while my clothes were no longer on the ground.

A small chuckle escaped past my lips, knowing Miranda had done this. Every time she sees a mess she will clean, and it doesn't matter if your don't want her to clean your room. She is the definition of neat-freak, the perfect example of someone who would kill herself before she would let her home turn into a pigsty.

After I had located my phone and my necklace which once belonged to my mother, it was a simple golden chain with a cross on it. Something she had worn every day as I grew up. Slowly I opened my bedroom door, feeling relieved to hear nothing but silence meaning that the twins and Miranda had left and that Eric would most likely be asleep until the afternoon like usual, only to wake up with a hangover.

I stepped out of my bedroom and closed the door behind me before I started to walk down the hallway, my sneakers making light squeaking sounds as I walked down the hallway and straight to the kitchen only to see a plate with a single slice of toast on it and a thick layer of Nutella with a glass of juice besides it.

A small frown formed on my features, knowing that Lucas and Conner most likely took the last of the pancakes that Miranda had made, something that she makes every Saturday and Sunday while the rest of the week it was just toast or cereal for breakfast. A disappointed sound escaped past my lips, I had been looking forward to having pancakes. After all they were the best thing to eat in this household.

As soon as I stopped in front of the bench I noticed a note written on a pink piece of paper from a note book.

 _Timothy,_

 _Sorry that you missed out on having pancakes but I did tell you yesterday to wake up earlier just in case._

 _Love from Mum xxx_

That was another thing I hated about being here. Miranda always insists that I call her Mum and Eric Dad, but I know that wouldn't happen. I would feel as I was betraying myself if I was to call someone else my parents. It would be betraying my real family. Carefully I picked up the glass of juice knowing that I was prone to spilling my drinks or just dropping the glass itself, after I picked the glass up I picked up the plate holding my breakfast and I made my way to the living room.

Being sure that I had placed the glass of juice onto the coaster so a mark wouldn't be left on the glass coffee table and I placed the plate besides it I sat back on the leather lounge, finding the remote and turning the TV on, only for it to be on the news channel. After staring at the screen of the TV for a few moments I picked up my toast and begun eating, only to choke on it.

The second time I have almost had a heart attack this morning.

The scene of the news changed and was now showing the alley I had remembered entering last night, in the centre of the scene just besides the opening of the alley was Sierra Cortez who was one of the most popular news reporter currently, besides her was the one and only Tony Stark. _"And as you know there was an incident with one of Manhattan's most loved superhero, Tony Stark,"_ the too happy sounding voice of the women was heard, this being the first time I have not turned the TV off.

 _"Last night at around ten AM, Tony Stark and his girlfriend of five years Pepper Potts were cornered in an alley by two men who had fatally shot his current body guard at the time and Tony Stark was also shot in the arm, the wound being deep but just a graze. Just as the two men were about to kill the couple a new hero has shown himself and took down the two criminals single handily, so lets here it from the man of Iron himself," s_ he says as she looked to her left, her fake smile turning into a flirtatious one.

 _"Well as you already said, two criminals were planning on killing us after they had our valuables and had killed the security man, but a person had stepped in before Pepper and I were going to be killed,"_ Tony said, Sierra only nodding. _"And what can you remember about the mystery person?"_ Sierra questioned.

 _"Well when he stood up he was around six foot tall which was surprising cause form what I had saw he was only a teen, maybe sixteen or seventeen. He had brown hair lightly tanned but pale at the same time and was wearing a Tiara Theatre uniform,"_ Tony spoke as I swallowed the bite of toast I had in my mouth, no longer having an appetite.

I would easily be identified, especially by my co-workers. After all I was the tallest person there and the only one who got off work at the time, and no one was scheduled to come or leave work at that time. _"And how exactly did this boy take down those men?"_ Sierra asked, finally something I was interested in. Even though I felt like I was on the verge of having a panic attack I wanted to know what happened after I had blacked out.

 _"Well he spaced out for a minute or two before he seemed to be a totally different person, from what I have seen he can fly, has telekinesis, enhanced strength and speed as well as reflexes and flexibility and a freakishly amazing healing rate,"_ Tony says but paused. _"It just seemed to happen so quickly,"_ Tony finished. _"And what do you mean by he had freakishly amazing healing rate?"_ Sierra asked. _"Well when he wasn't looking the larger of the two had used a blunt object and force to break the kids back but he didn't even seem to feel it. I could basically hear the snap echoing the alley,"_ Tony answered and that was when I turned the TV off.

Harshly I moved the plate back onto the coffee table, feeling thankful that I did not mark the glass knowing Miranda would go crazy. Yet that wouldn't be at the top of my problems.


	5. Ch 3

**Hi all, I would just like to let you guys know that after this chapter the next one (chapter four) should be posted on either Saturday or Sunday but if not I am sorry. I would also like to thank marvelgirl012 for the kind comment she has left for me.**

. . . . .

It had been three painfully long hours.

Three hours of me doing nothing but laying on the couch, occasionally sipping on the now warm orange juice and having small bites of my cold toast, the taste of Nutella no longer tasting as delicious as it usually was. What had made me even more stressed out was when I turned the TV back on, only to see a small clip of footage from a store's security camera.

It was of me as I flew at least twenty feet high, holding the scrawny man by the neck before dropping him down into the open dumpster. It also zoomed in on my face as much as it could, my features were blurry but yet the people who knew me would be able to recognize me easily and that would be a problem.

A small sigh escaped past my lips as I sat up, stretching my back slightly as if to test the fading bruise on my back but I felt relieved when I could no longer feel the stiffness from last night's injury. Slowly I swung my legs over the side and stood up, knowing that I couldn't just lay around all day knowing that I had to do my usual run to the convenience store by the time Miranda got home.

With a sigh I reached up to my face, feeling as if I was in denial as I felt the slightly raised skin of my bruising. Not wanting to believe that it was actually real.

"How could I be so stupid?" I growled under my breath to myself, feeling annoyed about me exposing my powers to Tony Stark of all people. The man who working with the Avengers, and I'm sure that with the city only almost finished being repaired from the invasion they will not take kindly to someone who wasn't a normal human being.

Slowly I stretched once more, my arms reaching up above my head as my eyes squeezed shut. For some reason I had always used stretching to relieve my nerves. Another sigh escaped past my lips as I moved my arms down and picked up the almost empty tall glass of juice as well as the plate of toast, only just realising how much I have being sighing lately.

It wouldn't surprise me if in the future all I did was sigh and scoff, and let's not even bring up all of the shrugs I so generously give to people.

With my mind focusing on this, I didn't realise that while out of thought my legs had taken me to the kitchen until my hip had connected with the corner of the bench. Luck is not on my side, almost as if it back luck had taken its place. Slowly I brought the glass of juice to my lips wanting the stinging pain of hitting the corner to go away, swallowing the warm liquid that wasn't as good as it was earlier as I pushed the half eaten toast in the bin and placing the two empty items in the sink.

Biting back yet another sigh I walked over to the fridge and got the small piece of paper from underneath a magnet, seeing the usual small list of eggs, milk and bread with a twenty dollar note underneath. Stuffing the list and money into the pocket of my grey cotton sweatpants, wondering what Miranda's reaction would be if she saw me leave the apartment in what she would describe to be pyjamas.

Even though I didn't want to leave the apartment, I knew it would be better than being trapped here all day.

. . . . .

I guess my luck didn't leave me completely.

Even though I had only left the apartment around fifteen minutes ago I was starting to believe I had over reacted. Knowing that there was a good chance of me just seeing my face almost perfectly fine due to my enhanced sight, I had been in the elevator and Ms Wilkins who was an elderly woman in her early sixties was talking to me.

Asking who she thought the 'mystery boy' was and if he will ever show himself again. Then it was Louis Stone, a boy around my age who was trying to figure out who he was and seemed to no longer be in his Black Widow and Hawkeye faze. I had even brought a Chupa Chups lollipop with a dollar I had found on the sidewalk at a newspaper stand.

And at that stand were newspapers, a blurred zoomed up image of me on the front page of each one. Even though I was glad that I had basically been ignored, I knew there was a good chance of me being recognized. Besides the odd stumbles from an uneven concrete sidewalk I was fine, discovering that it was more comfortable walking around in my sweatpants instead of the usual dark jeans.

It really wasn't often that I wore clothes I found comfortable, only having clothes that belonged to the twins when they were younger due to my clothes basically being destroyed after the invasion.

"Idiot," I mumbled, rolling my eyes as I passed a newspaper stand once more, the man's eye lingering on the blurred picture of me before looking up yet not taking any notice of me. Even though I had felt even luckier I knew that this was one of the reasons why so many people get away with things, kidnappings even go unnoticed.

I couldn't help but feel relieved as I saw the small convenience store which meant I didn't have to be out for much more, my thoughts making the usual several minutes longer than usual. My pace quickened at the thought of being able to be out of the public eye and in my room, wondering why I had thought that I would enjoy being out of the apartment.

My anxiety making its way into my mind, making me wonder if I would have been better off being in trouble for not doing my one and only chore. The owner of the store, Dennis Walter, would defiantly be able to connect me to the 'mystery boy' if he had seen any of the shown images from last night.

"Are you going in or not," a harsh voice snapped, bringing me from my thoughts and I shuffled back awkwardly as I saw a man standing beside me, a mean look on his face as he glared down at me. "Sorry sir," I mumbled as he pulled the glass door open and stepped in. With a deep sigh I caught the long handle before the door had fully closed and stepped inside of the small store.

I couldn't help but let out a shaky sigh from my nerves, the first sigh that I couldn't have prevented. Hearing Tony's description on the news making me feel worse, Dennis always listens and watches the news no matter how much it has been told. Chewing on my bottom lip nervously I looked down, the grey ceramic tilings seemingly interesting as I moved quickly to the back of the store where the fridges were.

. . . . .

I couldn't help but begin to feel relaxed, having left the store only a few minutes earlier before practically jogging back in the direction of my apartment. I had managed to calm myself down in the store but when Dennis started talking to me, trying to get me to tell him about the appearances of the many teen boys who worked at the theatre.

But luckily someone had knocked over the small decorate tower of canned peaches and distracted Dennis, giving me the amount of time I needed to get out of the store. So, maybe next time I see that old lady I should say thank you for the diversion she had created.

The real thing that gave me a heart attack was I saw Pepper Potts herself at a gas station, her eyes lingering on my face as I looked at her in shock before she pulled her phone from her clutch styled bag. "Today is not my day," I say under my breath to myself as I bumped into another person who was holding a newspaper.

"There's no such thing as a good day," I corrected myself, knowing that I had terrible luck even before the invasion. Yet yesterday and today just happens to be the worst of all days, making the time a bird had pooped on a spoon full of ice cream as it went into my mouth seem like nothing.

To be honest, I preferred any bad days I have had. If that even makes sense. "Home sweet home," I mumbled as I looked up from the footpath I followed every day, seeing the simple looking four story apartment building. At the moment it felt like my safe haven, a place away from the outside world.

Quickly I jogged across the road, seeing the opportunity too when there weren't as many cars on the road. Without a second thought I raced to the alley not caring that my light jog had turned to full on running and I begun to climb up the fire escape, knowing that the window to my bedroom was still unlocked.

Even though I knew it was dangerous to keep the window of my room open when some stranger could come in at the dead of night, it was useful if I didn't want to see anyone after a day at school or after work. Not to be rude or anything I hated having to see Miranda being happy almost twenty four seven.

Barely out of breath, I reached the third floor and pushed open the heavy window and stepped into my room. Unaware of the security camera from across the street watching me.

Avengers Tower

"Got him," Tony Stark said with a smirk, watching through the security camera footage as a familiar boy climbed into an apartment and out of view.


	6. Ch 4

**As I have promised, I have luckily finished this chapter by the weekend, especially with the school work I have received** **and the upcoming math test. Because of this I may be late on the next update.**

 **I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **. . . . .**

Annoyance.

That was the only emotion I felt as I looked up from the small blue coloured HP laptop, my slightly angered looking foster mother standing in the doorway for what seemed to be the fiftieth time in the past hour. Unfortunately for me Miranda had arrived home just a few minutes after I had gone to the store, and in my opinion she is perfectly fine.

"The eggs a broken," she said and in her hands was the carton of eggs I had brought earlier, the lid open and from my position on my bed I could see the most of the eggs were broken. "Not my problem," I say, my eyes moving back to the screen of my laptop and to my face book account. "We need eggs for dessert," she snapped, her frown deepening.

"Well I'm sorry," I say, rolling my eyes slightly knowing that she was referring to the homemade cookies she usually makes, even though she is a skilled cook the only thing she can't make is cookies. To be honest, her cookies were the worst tasting food I have ever had; they were either to soggy or too hard and dry with a bitter or too sour taste. "Why don't we just have ice cream for tonight? It's easier and less cleaning," I suggest as I logged out of face book before changing the tab to memes on Google images.

"We have ice cream every night, now go out and buy some more, money is on the counter," she said and I let out a groan. "Why do I have to go? You do realise that you or your dear _husband_ and _sons_ can stop being lazy and do something themselves," I snap, basically spitting out 'husband' and 'sons'. In all truths it wasn't meant to be an insult, it was simply just the truth.

All the boys do when they're not at work which is at a DVD rental store (basically sitting around doing nothing since it was not the popular place) they just lounge around the house on their phones while Eric is either drunk or doing some illegal crap. "Now Timothy, and you can pay for them this time," she basically snarled, a hard look on her face as her eyes moved to the nightstand, spotting the open and half eaten pack of sour worms.

Without any more room for arguing, she slammed the door shut. The photo which was of me and the Andersons hanging on the wall shaking from the force. "If only I had been killed," I say under my breath, obviously in a worse mood than earlier. Slowly I shuffled up from the bed, pushing my laptop onto the bed as I stretched slightly.

A grumble of annoyance passed my lips as I pulled open my top draw on the nightstand which was just full of my underwear and socks, but also held a medium sized clean jar but I could see that I only had a single five dollar note and a few odd coins were left in there which only meant that the twins had taken thirty dollars out, the only thing they left behind was either the change or my debt card since I had it hidden elsewhere.

My lips pursed tightly as I picked up the remaining dollar note, knowing that I was planning on using it to buy some snacks on the way to or from school but now I wouldn't have enough money for the usual snacks I get. "Idiot," I mutter under my breath, only now just realising the game they had been playing yesterday was the one they had been waiting to get but couldn't afford.

With one final look at the jar a I keep my money in I closed the draw before turning to the window that connected to the fire escape, wondering if my day can any worse.

. . . . .

It turns out today could get worse.

After a slow walk to the store, Walter's Goods, which took around fifteen to twenty minutes I had discovered the store had been closed and sticking to the window from the inside was a note saying that they would be closed for the rest of the day. That means that I have to walk for longer than planned until I reached a second convenience store since the area I live in is mostly residential besides the few gas stations, a park and a movie theatre.

After that it was when a man rushed past, stumbling over a crack in the ground which resulted in the coffee he held in his hand being spilt over the left side of my chest leaving a slightly burning feel from the hot liquid and a large brown coloured stain on my white t-shirt. Next it was me actually me tripping over one of the cracks in the ground which resulted in me falling and grazing the skin on my palms which still sting.

It was only then when I remembered a line from a movie that my mother use to watch, it was a musical called 'Sweeny Todd: The Demon Barber of Fleet Street', **_"There's a hole in the world like a great big pit and it's filled with people who are filled with shit."_** I couldn't help but feel my mood lighten at that, remembered the small fit of giggles coming from Lillian as she watched the movie with my parents and I for the first time, hearing the 'forbidden' words.

The memories were soon interrupted as my body collided with another, a string of curse words leaving my lips as I stumbled back while my eyes moved up to see the face of a man. "Sorry kid," he says with a kind smile on his face as he brushed strands of his blonde hair back. "It's my fault," I mumbled as I awkwardly shuffled back from the closeness of each other.

"I should've been watching where I was going," I say louder, my brown coloured eyes meeting his blue ones which had light wrinkles around the corner from his smile. "Have a nice day," I say with a small yet awkward smile as I stepped around the man and instantly started walking once more but only faster, feeling the urgent need to get to the nearest store.

I am not one for talking to strangers, or anyone for the matter.

I couldn't help but let out a small sigh of relief as I saw the corner that I would have to turn at to spot the convenience store that was four of five stores down. "Finally," I murmured, my hand already moving to the pocket of my pants and was touching the money I had, prepared to get it out as soon as I grab the eggs.

It was only when I heard a tense sigh behind me I tensed; I had not heard anyone behind me for two minutes or seen anyone in front of me besides the man I bumped into. "Sorry kid," I heard the man say as I came to a spot but before I could look over my shoulder I could feel a hand roughly connect to the back of my neck, the thumb pressing into my tender spot causing me to let out a sound of surprise as I was pulled sideways by what felt to be a femine hand.

My eyes were wide with shock as my back was pressed against the brick wall, my eyes meeting green eyes as I felt what seemed to be a needle break the skin on the side of the neck which only caused me to start struggling, my kicks to the legs doing nothing as I felt something being injected in me and almost immediately took effect.

The numbness from my neck spreading to the rest of my body and soon my struggles had finished, my body slumping forward only to be caught by the man but that was the last thing I remembered as my eyes closed heavily.

. . . . .

I couldn't help but let out a small yawn, my eyebrows furrowing as my body shifted on the bed. On a bed that felt too soft to be mine. Slowly my eyes fluttered open, a groan passing my lips as light hit my eyes. "Good Afternoon Mr Ryan," a robotic like voice spoke, my eyebrows furrowing as I became more aware and sat up.

"Who are you?" I ask with a frown, rubbing my forehead in attempt to stop what felt like my brain bashing against my skull. "My name is Jarvis, Mr Stark's A.I," the same voice spoke which made me tense. "Mr Stark suggested that you should get dressed before his arrival," the voice, Jarvis, spoke and that made me look down, my cheeks feeling as if they were being burned from seeing I was only in my boxer briefs.

Looking back up, I kicked the gray coloured sheets from my body, my eyes still looking around the room.

I had to be honest. This room is awesome, defiantly better than the hotel room my sister and I shared while in Singapore. The bed I was on is queen sized and was way bigger than my single bed, on each side was a white nightstand one both having a lamp on each side with an electronic alarm clock on the left side along with a tall glass of water with half melted ice cubes in it.

On the left was also a door which was opened to reveal a bathroom, to the left of the door was what looked to be a wardrobe with sliding doors. To the right was a nightstand, the only items on it being another lamp, a small TV and I could see the money I had in my pocket. Than in front of the bed was a soft looking gray mat which stood out against the white tiled floor.

On the mat was a small table with clothes folded up neatly on it and had two spare pillows at the bottom. (sorry for the bad description K)

Looking behind me I couldn't help but enjoy the view, the window stretching along the back wall of the room with curtains made of sheer material which had been opened slightly.

"Where am I?" I asked hesitantly, knowing I had never been high enough to look over the city. "Stark Tower's sir, located at 200 Park Avenue, Manhattan," the automatic voice responded as I moved out of the bed, another yawn passing my lips as my feet made contact with the cold floor. "You only have ten minutes left to get ready Sir," Jarvis said.

With a sigh I looked back at the clothes that sat on the table.

"I'm guessing those are what I have to wear?" I guessed, immediately getting s 'yes' from the AI.


	7. AN: Don't Panic

I am so sorry to say that due to the busy week I had last week I am unable to post the new chapter. Unlike my other story I am going to continue with it but there will be delays due to me being year ten I am almost becoming a senior which means more studying and assignments so I won't really be able to plan when I will be posting chapters.

Each update shouldn't be longer between two weeks but if I am unable to post longer than two weeks I will let you know. But be prepared to check for the next chapter, I am planning on posting it before the week ends.

 _Hopefully._


	8. AN: Sorry, But Don't Panic

Okay, like I said in the previous not I will be updating at random times and will most likely have different time gaps.

I am actually going to be longer than the week but I will try to write as much as I can. I had completely forgotten about the courses I have to do to help be get into TAFE early and I had just received TWO assignments. One for geography on sand dunes and one for my food technology and due to me wanting to get into hospitality I have to be sure to pass the assignments I get in food tec.

I know it may seem like I'm just making excuses but I promise you I'm not, I really do enjoy writing this story.

Sorry once more.


	9. Ch 5 Preview

**I am so sorry guys for the long time it took for me to update. I had actually completed chapter five and was just beginning** **chapter six but for some reason when I got back from school that day the document I wrote it one was gone. It had taken me a week to write that and I had just got a health assignment which meant I would have to take longer to re-write the chapter.**

 **This is not the whole chapter but what I have written so far and I think that you guys deserve a little sneak peak of chapter five.**

 **Enjoy**

 **. . . . .**

"Did you brush your teeth properly sir?" Jarvis questioned and I couldn't help but roll my eyes as I placed the now used toothbrush down on the vanity like Jarvis had instructed me to.

"How long do I have left until Stark arrives, Jarvis?" I questioned, ignoring his question as I stared into the mirror that hung above the vanity. Now dressed in dark coloured jeans and a navy blue coloured sweat shirt with my shoes I had on earlier. Although the clothes were a little too big they felt more comfortable than the hand me downs I have received.

"He is almost here, I suggest you do something about your hair Mr Ryan," Jarvis spoke and I rolled my eyes before looking back at my reflection and sure enough my hair was sticking up in odd angles. "Yeah," I huff as I moved my hands up and made the weak attempt of taming my hair which usually takes me a while to do normally.

"And what does he want to talk about Jarvis?" I question as I continued to make sure my hair was at least good enough for now as I parted my lips to inspect my teeth in the mirror. "I'm sure Mr Stark will be the one who can explain it best," Jarvis replied causing me to sigh. I really didn't want to be here, I admit that I am a fan of the Avengers but I'd rather forget about the incident than meet Tony Stark.

"Good morning sleepyhead," a voice said as I heard the door open loudly, the sound making me flinch and for me to look away from the mirror. "Where'd he go?" The voice, I now recognize as Tony Stark spoke after a few silent moments. "He is in the bathroom doing his hair sir," Jarvis answered, his formal tone of voice and him calling everyone 'sir' was going to drive me nuts.

"Kid, you dressed?" I heard him call out and I could hear his footsteps near the open bathroom door. "Yeah," I answer, as I gave up on my hair knowing that I needed a little bit of hair gel but I didn't particularly want to search through a bathroom that is not mine. "Great," Tony said as the door of the bathroom opened and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Haven't you ever heard of waiting? I could be taken a piss," I say and he only shrugged at me, now leaning against the door frame. "We're both guys, meaning we both have dicks," Tony said with a small smirk and I huffed. "And one of these guys like to see the dicks of underage males, great," I say sarcastically.

"I never said that," Tony said with a pointed finger. "May as well," I say as I walked past him and back into the bedroom where sat down on the bed.


	10. On Hiatus

Telling the readers of Esmond what I'm about to say makes me want to pull my hair out, but this story is going to be on hiatus. I am highly disappointed in myself for doing this, especially since I made a promise to myself that I will continue this story until I finished.

My life right now is pretty stressful. Currently I am recovering from yet another dislocated knee and so have to do even more physio, I am now in a higher graded math class which means more work and the board of studies decided to make school work harder since it will make Year 11 easier.

I hope you understand this but I just want to put the recovery of my knee first along with focusing on my school work as well as my job.

I'm so sorry guys but I will try my best to work on this story since I have been enjoying myself when it comes to this story.

~CareFreeHugz


	11. Back From The Dead

Hey Guys, it's just CareFreeHugz here, previously SilverThornSlytherin,

I admit that I have been a rather lazy author, but really all I can say that school is the reason for this. I really haven't done much writing besides in my two breaks at school which isn't much and due to being in Year 10 now I do get more work than I did before. I honestly thought I would be able to write good stories with the work I have now, but I was wrong.

But now since it is towards the third term holiday I am finding myself to have more time. So yeah. Previously I have published three stories on this website (Another World, Esmond and Two Face) but since trying to continue on with the stories I really haven't been able to persuade myself to write them due to how long it has been.

I, however, am going to be writing yet another story and hopefully I will be able to publish it yet I am a bit hesitant about is since I do struggle greatly when creating the character bio (I do really find it easier to write stories more than making characters). I am writing an Avengers FanFic once more, despite the fact that I love Young Justice I do find it easier to write about Avengers, and no' Ultron will not be in it.

So if anyone, even though I don't have many readers, can suggest some powers or something to base the powers off of it will be great. Maybe I will be lucky enough to gain some advice even to create the story.

I am also on Quotev (which I find to be absolutely amazing), my user name is CareFreeHugz and I will generally be posting things on Quotev first but it won't be long until things come out on

You will find a link to my Quotev account on my profile page.

By guys, and take care.

~ CareFreeHugz


	12. Author's Note - Don't worry, good news

Hey Guys!

It has defiantly been far too long since I have updated anything on the site. As the title of this note says, it is good news and I am defiantly going to try to do my best to go through with it. Although it won't happen for a while now (seeing as I am going to be going on holiday in a short while which will limit my time on the computer), I hope that it will take place in a couple of months.

I am completely re-writing Esmond. Although it may be big leap, I have re-made the character, previously Timothy Ryan and now Oscar Preston-Lloyd, and changed his powers but it will follow the same timeline and I will try my best not to rush through the chapters. The updates though, may be slow, as I have succeeded in a lot of things in the past three months including getting a job and getting into TAFE which will mean a lot of studying but I will defiantly have time for this.

I am also trying not to take much on when I say I am planning on writing a crossover of Harry Potter and Avengers and I am guilty when I say that I have gotten inspiration from multiple HPxA fanfics on this amazing site which I hope I will do a good job as I now have more experience in writing (thank heavens) and am looking forward to share my work with everyone.

Kind Regards,

CareFreeHugz.


End file.
